Project Summary This project uses Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR), and community health workers (promotoras) and youth mentors as prevention program facilitators, to address health disparities related to violence exposure among Latino youth. An important objective of the proposal is to address a significant gap in prevention science and health disparities research, by piloting a multi-level family-focused intervention which uses a low cost, culturally attentive, parent-youth engagement strategy focused on adapting an empirically supported Latina parent training program, and incorporating a trauma-informed approach to prevent violence and related health disparities among Latino youth. The specific aims are to: (1) Combine effective prevention programs to gain potential additive/multiplicative effects of serving both parents and youth using a trauma- informed, culturally appropriate, low cost approach; (2) Evaluate program feasibility and acceptability; and (3) Evaluate program effects. To accomplish these aims, we will build upon and strengthen existing collaborations with academic, community-based organizations, and community members, that we have developed during our Phase 1 planning grant. We will continue to use a CBPR approach to build upon community strengths and existing resources, increase engagement and participation, facilitate the reciprocal exchange of knowledge and understanding, and empower community members to engage in social change that improves their lives. Project activities will be implemented under the guidance of a Community Advisory Board, and a network of promotoras who will inform adaptations to the program using a reciprocal and iterative process. A controlled pilot will be used to evaluate the program. Weekly satisfaction ratings, attrition, and attendance will help to assess feasibility and acceptability of the program. Trajectories towards externalizing and internalizing disorders, along with improvements in positive parenting skills, family functioning, youth resilience, deviant peer associations, and youth coping self-efficacy will be examined. Discerning the feasibility, acceptability, effectiveness and ultimately the uptake of this prevention approach will serve as the foundation to launch a larger prevention trial. This project provides a unique opportunity, with deeply invested Latino and Latino- serving community partners, to advance the field in addressing health disparities, and may well have significant scientific implications for the prevention and treatment of trauma and violence among Latino youth.